A baby worth waiting for
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica has been wanting a baby her whole life. When the day finally comes, she's shocked about who the father is.
1. Not you

**Here is a new story**

**Chandler is Monica's boss at a fertility clinic.**

Monica opened the curtains in her small apartment to see outside. It was a cold February morning. The snow was on the ground from the light snow they had gotten the night before. Nothing could ruin her mood though. Not today.

Today was two months since the day she had went to work and they had inseminated her so she could hopefully become pregnant. She wanted nothing more than for this to work. She ached to be a mom so bad. This was her third attempt. The other two didn't work. She was so hopeful that this time did.

Monica never had long term relationships that went anywhere. She just turned 30 and was through with looking for Mr. Right. She was an independent woman and didn't need a man to help her raise a baby.

She put her shoes on. She had to run to the nearby pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. She grabbed her car keys when she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole.

Mr. Bing? What was he doing here? She had never seen him outside of work. They only spoke to each other during office hours. She noticed a brown paper bag in his hand.

She knew how persistent he could be. She knew he wouldn't leave until she let him in. She unlocked her front door and opened it.

"Hello." He smiled.

Feeling a rush of cold air, she let him in and shut the door. "What can I help you with?"

His eyes roamed around her small apartment. "This is a cute apartment."

She nodded. "I know it's small but I love it. Its home."

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here." He told her.

"Yeah actually I am." She held up her keys. "I was actually just on my way out."

"This won't take long. I just want to know if you took a pregnancy test yet." He told her.

She gave him an odd look. "No but how did you know I did that?" Of course he knew. She thought. The office was his. He knew everything that went on there.

"I'll explain but here." He handed her the brown paper bag. "This is for you."

She took it from him and looked inside of it. "Three pregnancy test?"

"You know as well as I do that sometimes the first one isn't accurate." He smiled.

She had no idea why he was doing this for her. "Uh thank you."

He gestured toward the bathroom. "Go take them."

So she did. While she was in there, Chandler took a seat on her couch.

Monica took all three test and waited for the timer on her phone to go off. Once she did, she took a deep breath before looking. "Please let this have worked." She whispered to herself.

She looked at the sink where the test sat and looked at them. A smile spread across her face and her eyes glistened with tears. It happened. She would soon be a mom.

She tossed the test in the trash, wiped her eyes and went back in the living room where Chandler waited.

Seeing her come, he stood up. "Well?"

"They were all positive." She smiled.

"That's great Monica." He hugged her.

"Why are you so interested in this?" She asked.

He looked down at his feet before answering. "You aren't going to believe this."

She walked over to her couch and sat. "Try me."

He joined her on the couch. "Well two months ago when you had this done, I donated the same day. Since at the time, our supply was a little low. Well when Christina was going to inseminate you, she got the tubes mixed up."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

He sighed. "You're carrying my baby." He said softly.

Her eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"It's true. The baby is mine." He smiled.

She shook her head. "Thank you for stopping by but you have no part in this. Just like with any donor, I plan on raising this baby alone. Your part is done."

"Monica no matter what you want, it's still mine. I'll tell you what, how about I go get us some lunch to celebrate this amazing news." He stood up, getting the keys from his pocket.

She looked at the clock. She realized she hadn't eaten yet today. "Yeah I would like that."

"We need to keep our little peanut healthy." He winked at her and walked to the door.

"Mr. Bing, don't say that. Not our baby, my baby. Remember your job is done." She said.

"Please call me Chandler and I'll be back." He shut the door behind him and walked out to her Mercedes.

Monica groaned and sat on the couch. How was this happening? How could she be pregnant with Chandler's baby? He is so distant. She really didn't know that much about him. She was happy she was finally pregnant though.

A little while later, she heard a knock on the door again. She opened the door. Chandler was standing there with a bag of food. He pulled out the containers of food.

It was fish, steamed vegetables and rice.

"Where did you get this? We don't have fancy places in this neighborhood." She sat down.

"Oh I went home. I had my chef Jason fix this up. This meal is perfect for a pregnant woman." He reached in the bag and pulled out a bottle water. "This is sparkling water. Drink this. It will be good for you."

She took it. "Thank you for lunch."

He nodded. "Anytime."

The next day, Monica woke up to the sound of the door once again. She went to the door and looked out the peep hole. Chandler again. She opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"To check on you. Do you have morning sickness yet?" He asked.

"Chandler it is 8 in the morning and I don't need to be checked on. I'm fine. Honest." She told him.

"I feel like it's my responsibility to make sure. You're having my baby." He smiled.

"You really don't have to." She sighed. "Do you even want kids?" She asked, letting him in.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." He said truthfully.

In the pit of Monica's stomach, she could feel her first wave of morning sickness coming on. She was hoping it would be one of those pregnancies where she really didn't get sick. She could feel herself getting hot and before she knew it, she was running to the bathroom and leaning over the toilet.

To her surprise, she felt a hand on her back, rubbing it.

"You ok?" He asked when she was done.

She nodded and flushed. "Yeah I'm fine." She brushed her teeth to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Have you made an OBGYN appointment yet?" He asked.

"No I just found out yesterday." She said, relieved that sick feeling was over.

"Well you're in luck." He handed her a card. "Dr. Warren is the best in the state. He is on the next floor of our office. Go see him."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He walked to the door. "I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

"You really don't have to." She quickly said.

"I insist." He told her and left without another word.

**What do you think? Please review**


	2. changes

**Wow 10 reviews in one chapter. Thank you so much. That is incredible. I enjoyed reading each of them.**

**Phoebe: The last chapter I wrote for "Growing up" was the last chapter of that story.**

Once the Dr. had confirmed Monica's pregnancy, it allowed her to become more excited about it. Having her friends and family support her, just made her that much more excited about it. Three months meant that she was most likely in the clear. Risk of miscarriage had gone down.

Being that Monica was such a petite woman, she started showing very soon. Not a lot but there was definitely a very small bump on the lower part of her stomach. It wasn't noticeable with her work scrubs but with everything else she wore it was.

Her body was changing, making room for the baby. She was still wearing her clothes but everything seemed to be getting tight and a little uncomfortable. So at home, she wore sweats. Also morning sickness was starting to calm down a lot. Certain foods still made her queasy but not as often now.

It was Sunday and she was still feeling tired from her work week. Chandler offered to cut her hours but she didn't want to. She had a baby to save up her. She laid on the couch to watch TV when there was a knock on the door.

She knew it must be Chandler. He was there quite often to check on her.

She got up and let him in.

He smiled at her. This was the first time he had seen the little bump that was forming. And he absolutely loved it. "How are you feeling today?"

"Tired. I feel like I have been up for days but I haven't. I just want to sleep all the time." She sat back on the couch.

He sat in the rocking chair. "That's normal."

She nodded, remembering learning it in nursing school. And she heard their patients talk about it quiet often.

"This is my first time seeing you in sweats." He smirked. He wasn't complaining. In fact, he thought she looked rather hot in sweats.

"Because I haven't went shopping yet. Everything I own is getting tight." She frowned.

"Well we can fix that." He stood up. "Come on I will take you shopping."

Her mouth dropped open. "What you don't have to do that. Don't feel obligated. I'm not helpless. I can go shopping on my own. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to get pregnant."

"I know that but I want to help you." He smiled.

She sighed. She was independent. Very independent. Rachel and her mother told her she should really let people help her more. That just wasn't something she did though. "Ok we can go."

When they went shopping, Chandler helped Monica pick out different shirts, sweaters and pants, even some shorts for when the weather was warmer.

"354.58." The young cashier said when she rang up everything.

Monica pulled out her checkbook. This baby was already costing a lot and it was still the beginning of the pregnancy.

Chandler stopped her. "Don't worry about it Mon." He handed the cashier one of his many credit cards. Then carried all the bags to the car.

"You should stop buying me things. At this rate, it will take forever to pay you back." She said when they got into his car.

He put his sunglasses on and turned the car on. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't expecting you to pay me back."

She smiled at him. "Well thank you."

The next morning, Monica went into work. She couldn't help but notice Chandler. He kept looking at her and smiling. She was really hoping he wasn't looking for a relationship out of this. That was the last thing she needed right now.

The first patient of the day was a young woman. She was about as far along as Monica and had fallen. So she was coming in to make sure everything was alright with her baby. Monica brought her into the room. She took the ladies blood pressure and checked her weight.

"Ok Dr. Bing will be with you shortly." Monica smiled. She walked out of the room, closed the door and suddenly began to feel really hot. Almost like someone had turned the heat on.

Then a sharp pain went across her lower abdomen causing her to slightly bend over. Before she could call for help, Chandler was of course right by her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She could hear the concern in his voice.

"It hurts. Oh my gosh I'm bleeding." She cried. Fear rising in her voice. She waited for this baby for so long. She couldn't lose it.

"Don't worry." He quickly picked her up and brought her into the nearest available room. He paged for her OBGYN to come right away from upstairs.

Monica grabbed his hand. "I'm so scared."

He rubbed her hand. "Everything is going to be ok."

The Dr. got there as fast as he could and kicked Chandler out of the room so he could examine her.

"What's going on?" Chandler asked when the door finally opened after what seemed like forever.

"The placenta is starting to detach. I got the bleeding to stop. The baby is still strong and doing great. For now Monica has to be on bed rest. She can get up to use the bathroom and take short showers. Also since she won't be moving around that means only healthy foods." He said.

Chandler nodded. "Thanks doc." He walked over to Monica. "Don't worry the placenta can heal and attach itself again."

"What am I going to do? I need to work. I need money. I have bills to pay and a baby to think of." She was getting herself all upset.

Chandler took her hands in his. "Right now you only have one thing to worry about and that one thing is keeping this little baby healthy and out of you in 6 months. You can stay with me."

She shook her head. "I couldn't impose on you like that."

"Nonsense. You wouldn't be. Someone will always be there. Either myself or my chef or even my house keeper." He handed her a tissue. "Would that be ok?"

She smiled. "Yes, thank you."

Chandler took her home to get her clothes and anything else she might need. Then he took her to his house.

She went to get out of his car and he stopped her. "You can't walk. All my bedrooms are in the second story." He picked her up and she laughed.

"Are you sure you have to carry me?" She did think he smelt good though.

"Yes." He took her and walked in and carried her upstairs to a spare room. The room was large. There was a king size bed, a plasma TV on the wall, a book shelf, dresser, walk in closet and a massive bathroom. He laid her on the bed. "Here you go. I will have my housekeeper Kim bring your things to your room."

Monica laid against the many pillows on the bed and rested her hand on her stomach. "Thanks again Chandler."

"Of course. Are you feeling ok now?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Tired though." She yawned.

Chandler closed the curtains. "Then get some rest." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

He walked into the kitchen where his chef was. He handed him a list. "Here you go Jason. This is a list for Monica. These foods are the best for a pregnant woman to eat. Make sure she only eats this."

Jason nodded. "Yes sir."

"Thank you." He said checking his phone for messages.

Jason smiled. "I don't think I have ever seen you this happy."

Chandler smiled. "That's because I have never been this happy."


	3. wanting you

**Thank you for reviewing **

Chandler went to check on Monica. Her door was open and she was sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but smile widely at her. She looked beautiful. She had that pregnancy glow about her. She laid on her back with her hand on her stomach. Even though it was still small, there was still a tiny bump there.

He had to wake her up to take her to her appointment but he really didn't want to. She looked so comfortable and he knew that in a couple of months, that wouldn't be something easily done. He walked over to bed gently stroked her cheek.

"Morning Mon." He whispered. He never called her Mon before and she liked it.

She stretched. "Sorry I thought I set my alarm." She said checking her phone to see it was set.

"It's ok." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. This baby is an energy drainer." She patted her stomach.

He laughed.

"We already went to the 3rd month checkup." She slowly sat up, making sure there wouldn't be a wave of morning sickness or dizziness this morning. Thankfully, she was good so far.

"We did but with a little bit of the placenta detached, Dr. Warren wants to see you twice a month until it gets better. So get dressed and we'll go."

They went to the appointment, Monica was disappointed that she was still on bed rest but happy her baby was still healthy.

"I am sick of being in bed." Monica complained when they got back.

"I took the day off of work for the appointment so I have some free time." Chandler wasn't used to having free time. His work was usually his life but due to recent events, things had changed.

"We could play cards." He offered.

She nodded. "Ok."

He got a deck of cards from his office and brought it onto Monica's bed.

She couldn't help but smile at him. She didn't want to like him. Suddenly, she just had the urge to take his clothes off of him. She wasn't liking these pregnancy hormones. She had strong urges she couldn't do anything about.

Chandler looked over at Monica and could see she wanted to kiss him. She could see it in her eyes. Oh he loved her eyes. He thought, just like everything about her, they were perfect.

Monica couldn't take it anymore. Here he was sitting next to her, and she could smell the cologne he wore. She loved it. She shifted her body so she was completely facing him. She brought her hands to his face and leaned in.

He leaned in as well and meant her half way, his hands going to her sides and bringing her closer to him.

Their lips touched and it was like magic.

They parted their lips and their tongues were exploring each other's mouths when Monica suddenly pulled back.

Her heart was beating fast and she touched her lips. "I'm sorry I don't know why I did that."

"Pregnancy hormones." He smirked.

She blushed. "How did you know?"

"I am a Dr. I see women all the time who think something is wrong with them because they want sex all the time." He told her.

She nodded, not saying anything.

"Frankly, I don't care if you kiss me. You can kiss me whenever you want." He winked at her.

She laughed and really wanted to change the subject. "I don't know much about you."

He shrugged. "I don't really talk about myself that much."

She rested her head on the headboard. "Tell me. I would like to know more. I mean, I am living with you right now and your baby is inside of me."

He smiled. He was happy she finally recognized the baby as his. "Ok I'll tell you." He cleared his throat and rested his head on the headboard as well. "Growing up, I really didn't see a lot of my parents. I mostly had nannies. I had a lot of them too. They were always going off to college or retiring. So I left home as soon as I could. When I was 18, I went off to college, became a Dr. and now I live here."

She gave him a small smile. She felt bad for him. No wonder he was so closed up. He never had a loving family.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

He smiled. "It's ok. Thank you."

"I don't want this baby having nannies." She said after they were silent for a little while.

"Me either. I wouldn't want my baby to have what I had. I want him or her to have better." He rubbed her hand and Monica felt chills go down her spine.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? We can prop your feet up." He offered.

She smiled, she would love to eat at a table. "That sounds great."

At dinner, Monica was a little disgusted that she had milk once again. That's all she drank since she had been there with him.

"I know you're tired of milk but it is really good for the baby. He needs all the help he can get right now." He placed his napkin in his lap.

"He?" She asked.

Chandler shrugged. "I don't like saying it all the time. Do you want to find out what it is when the time comes?"

"Oh I do. That way I know exactly what colors to buy." She smiled. She couldn't wait to find out.

"Do you have any desert?" Monica asked when their food was gone.

"I do but can you have any? No. You can only have healthy food." He patted her hand. "You ok?" He asked when she shifted in her chair.

"Yes just tired again." She told him.

"Then I will bring you back to bed." He did. He even made sure she was covered up.

"Chandler?" She asked when was going to leave her room.

He turned around in the door way. "Yeah?"

She raised up on her elbow. "I have been showing a little for three weeks now. You haven't felt the baby yet. Do you want to?"

He smiled shyly. "I didn't know if you would want me to."

She laughed. "You can its ok." She moved the blanket off her and raised her shirt, showing a small bump that sat on her lower stomach.

He softly put his hand on her stomach. He was gentle, almost like if he had put too much force on her stomach, it would hurt the baby. He knew it wouldn't, but this was different to him. This one was his. One that he was half responsible for.

Monica looked at him and could see how happy he looked at that very moment. He seemed different than the Chandler she knew at work. She didn't know why she took so long to realize.

"Monica?" He asked, his hand still there.

She looked into his eyes, ready for him to talk.

"Be with me." He said.

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I wanted to date you since we found out you were pregnant." He smiled.

"Uh." She didn't know what to say.

He rubbed her stomach one final time before moving his hand and pulling her shirt back down. "Take your time."

"Chandler it's not that I don't want to date you. I just want to get to know you better." She said.

"We've been working together for 3 years." He told her.

She smiled at his determination. "Yeah but I want to know more about you."

He nodded. "That's fair."

He turned the ceiling fan on. "Have a good nap."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He blew her a kiss and left the room.


	4. raging hormones

**Thank you for reviewing**

A girl. Today they found out that they were going to have a girl. Monica rested her hand on her small stomach on the way home.

Chandler looked over at Monica. "Can you feel her move yet?"

"Sometimes I think I do. I'll feel a little flutter or what feels like butterflies. Or sometimes it almost feels like popcorn popping. No kicking yet though." She told him.

"Will you let me know when you can?" He asked. The baby was very active on the screen. It took a while for Dr. Warren to see the gender because she would not stay still.

"Yes I'll tell you." She smiled.

When they got home, Monica's parents were there waiting for them.

"So what is it?" Judy asked when they walked in, her hands already wanting to rub her small stomach and then pull her into a hug.

"It's a girl." Monica said, a smile still on her face. She always wanted a daughter.

Judy pulled away and kissed Monica's cheek. "Oh honey that's great."

She stepped away and let Jack hug her as well. "Congratulations my little harmonica." He kissed her cheek as well.

"Thanks mom and dad." Her eyes were a little watery from all the excitement. Hormones were no fun.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"So much better now. The morning sickness is gone and I have so much more energy but I can't do anything because of the bed rest."

Judy lightly squeezed her hand. "It will get better sweetie. You're 4 months right?"

Monica nodded. "4 months and two weeks."

"Oh." Judy rubbed her daughter's stomach once more. "I can't wait until we can feel her kick."

Chandler put his hand on Monica's back. "Ok you've been up for a while. You should really put your feet up."

Judy walked over to Monica and took her arm. "You know he's right honey."

Monica frowned. "I know." She patted her stomach. "I can't wait to get back to work."

"Work will be there when you're ok to work again but right now your bed is waiting for you." Chandler said and started leading her upstairs with Jack and Judy close behind.

Once Monica was in bed, Judy kissed her forehead. "Bye honey get rest."

Monica nodded. "Ok. I'll call you."

Jack rubbed her arm. "Our offer still stands. You can come live with us."

"I know thank you. I'm fine here. Honest." She told them.

They hugged her once more and left.

Monica decided to watch TV. She turned it on and there was a soap opera on where a couple was having sex in a cabin.

"Ugh why can't I have sex?" She whispered to herself.

She changed the channel to a commercial with a built man.

"Ok." She turned it off. "Everything is turning me on lately." She fixed her pillows and laid down. She must have been more tired than she thought. She was asleep within minutes. And instantly began dreaming.

_Monica and Chandler walked through the door, making out and their hands exploring each other's bodies. He picked her up, their lips still together and carried her to his room. He laid her on his kings sized water bed and climbed on top of her. Careful not to put much pressure on the baby. He lifted her shirt off, rubbed her stomach and rubbed up to her swollen breast, feeling them softly. He took her bra off and began kissing them. Then he took her skirt and panties off while he felt her body. She removed his clothes as well. He rubbed her inner thighs and spread her legs apart._

_He kissed her stomach then moved to her neck where he proceeded to suck on it._

"_Oh wow." She moaned when he went inside of her. He was gentle, careful not to hurt her in anyway._

_He smiled with the response he got from her._

_She kissed his chest as he continued to move against her._

"_Is this ok?" He whispered in her ear._

"_Perfect." She smiled._

_She moved her arms around him and gave him a hickey on his neck._

"_Oh Monica." Now it was his turn to make noise._

_Their hands roamed each other's bodies._

Monica woke up, looking around. That dream felt so real to her. She looked out the window from her bed. It was dark out. Wow how long had she been asleep? And why was she disappointed that what she just experienced was only a dream.

She rested her head on the headboard, trying to come back to reality. That dream felt so real and now she was turned on more than ever.

"Are you ok?" Chandler asked, seeing that she was a little breathless.

She blushed a little seeing him. She couldn't believe she just had a dream about him like that. She nodded. "Yeah just had a dream that's all."

He was now very interested. It must have been some dream. "Care to share?"

She shook her head, unable to look at him now.

He smirked at her. He knew what the 4th month meant. Anything could turn her on right now and he had a feeling that anything could be him.

"Do we have any fruit?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh Jason just went shopping. I'm sorry I forgot to tell him to get some." He told her.

"The baby really wants it." She frowned.

"Uh no problem. I'll be right back. I could go get some of those little fruit bowls. Anything else?" He asked.

Yeah you. But she wasn't going to say that. "No that's all."

Chandler got in his car and went to the store. He had never went shopping before. He had Jason for that. He didn't know what to get so he just picked up a fruit bowl and paid for it at the check-out counter.

He brought it up to her with a fork. "Here there are 4 different fruits in here. Tomorrow I'll have Jason get a bunch of them"

"No it's ok. These cravings change." She took a bite. "Perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her forehead. But before he could pull away, she put her arms around him and kissed him.

A soft moan escaped his lips before pulling away.

She covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry again. How long are there hormones supposed to last?"

He smiled. "Please don't apologize and it could end at the end of the month or it could go on until you give birth."

She groaned.

"Earlier you had a sex dream about me didn't you?" He asked.

Her mouth fell open. How did he know?

He smiled. "No reason to answer. I can tell by your expression that you did."

She laid her head back. "I am so embarrassed. How do I get rid of this?"

He shrugged. "You don't. You couldn't have sex anyway because the placenta could detach more."

She nodded, she knew that being a nurse and all.

"But I could help you with anything else. Cuddling could help, kissing, touching." He offered.

"Don't offer. I may have to take you up on that." She smiled.

He winked at her. "I'm ready when you are."

He left her room leaving her with chills going down her spine.


	5. just for tonight

**Thank you for reviewing**

Today Chandler seemed different. He was quiet all the way to her 5th month check-up. At the appointment, she was told she could get up for a couple hours each day. No working though and no exercise or cleaning. Which meant no sex. Monica was bummed about that. She was still having a sexual desire for Chandler that would just not go away.

After the appointment, Chandler dropped her back home before he had to go to work and was still quiet. Which was weird for him.

She smiled when she walked in, seeing her best friend and sister in law Rachel.

Rachel hurried over to her friend and hugged her. "Oh I missed you."

Ross and Rachel had just moved back from living in Chicago. They moved there last year when Ross got a job offer he couldn't refuse.

"I missed you too." Monica said, still hugging her friend.

"Oh look at you." Rachel said, pulling back with her hands on Monica's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"22 weeks so a little over 5 months." Monica smiled. The pregnancy was half over now. She truly loved the feeling of having a baby inside of her but at the same time, she couldn't wait to hold her daughter in her arms. She wondered what her and Chandler's baby would look like. What kind of person she would be. These thoughts were in Monica's head all the time.

"Well you look amazing." Rachel patted Monica's stomach. "Hi there sweet little baby."

Monica brought Rachel over to the couch to sit. She was still nervous to be up for too long.

"Ross wanted to be here but he and Joey are unloading the moving truck to our new house. No heavy lifting for me for 6 months." Rachel smiled.

Monica squealed and brought Rachel into a hug again. "I'm going to be an aunt."

Rachel smiled. "Don't tell anyone. You're the first to know."

Monica smiled. "Your secrets safe with me."

Turned out, Chandler was upset that his mother was back in town. They got into an argument over the phone after dinner so Monica decided just to leave him alone for the night.

She took her nightly shower and climbed into her warm bed.

Chandler's housekeeper Lynn came in and offered her some milk.

Monica's stomach turned just looking at it. "No thank you Lynn."

"You sure? Mr. Bing says you need plenty." Lynn told her.

Monica pulled the blankets up over her. "No it's really ok." At this point, with all the milk he had her drinking, she didn't care if she never saw a glass of milk again.

It didn't take long for Monica to fall right to sleep. Normally when she was still, the baby wasn't. There still weren't any kicks but she did feel her daughter turning in there and what felt like stretching.

Monica woke up in the middle of the night. She groaned when she saw it was only 3 Am. She sat up to go use the bathroom and felt a strong kick near her navel. She jumped because it startled her. Then she smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Hi there little baby." She smiled. Then she felt a couple more kicks where her hand was. "You sure are a strong little baby." She got up, used the bathroom and tried to go back to sleep.

Right when she had gotten comfortable, her stomach began growling. She sighed. She really didn't want to get up again. Then she remembered a little package of crackers she had on her night stand. She opened it up and began eating it.

Chandler sat at the kitchen table the next morning drinking coffee. He looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost 11. Monica was always up by now.

"Have you seen Monica?" He asked Lynn.

Lynn stopped mopping and looked at him. "No I haven't sorry."

Chandler took the final sips of his coffee and went upstairs. He saw Monica beginning to stir in her bed. This was her magic month he thought. Now there was no mistaking her pregnancy. Her stomach protruded her out and she had a perfectly round stomach with no weight gained anywhere else.

"Morning. Are you feeling ok?" He asked sweetly when her eyes opened.

She sat up. "Yeah the baby kept waking me up."

He frowned. "What was going on?"

"I was really hungry and she actually started kicking. Like real hard kicks." Her face lit up when she told him.

"I missed it. Well is she doing now?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think she's up yet."

"I know just the thing." He hurried out of her room and came back a couple minutes later with a glass of ice water. "Drink this."

"At least let me pee first before my bladder explodes." She said, hurrying past him to the bathroom.

Once she used the bathroom and came back, he handed her the water and she sat back on the bed. She drank most of it and sat it on the night stand.

Chandler looked at her stomach, waiting for something to happen. Even though he knew the baby wasn't big enough to be able to kick so they could see it against her skin.

"Owe." She winced.

"What is it? Is everything ok? Are you feeling contractions?" He asked in a panic.

Monica smiled. "Yes she just kicks hard sometimes." She grabbed his hand and put it where the kicking was happening.

He felt the rhythmic kicking against his hand. It was so beautiful to him. Every day at work, he would be with a patient and feel their baby kick his hand or his arm but nothing compared to this. Nothing at all. When he felt his own baby move it was different. He loved it and never wanted his hand to leave her stomach.

He moved his hand around. "Hi there little one. I'm your daddy." He felt a kick again and smiled. "Yeah that's right. When you come out I will keep you safe. Right now your mommy is doing a good job with that while you're in there."

Monica smiled at the sight in front of her.

He checked the time and leaned away from her stomach. "Duty calls. I need to go to work."

She nodded, she didn't want to admit it but she was lonely with him gone.

That night, Monica sat up in bed on her computer when there was a knock on the door.

Chandler opened the door and stepped inside. "I've been thinking about something."

She looked up from her computer at him. "About what?"

He took a few steps closer with his hands in his pockets. "I want to get you food when you wake up hungry and I don't want to miss out on anything. I want to sleep in here with you."

Her eyes widened. "You what?" That wasn't something she was expecting to hear from him.

"Please?" He pleaded.

"I don't know." She shook her head. She already had a hard enough time keeping her hands off him.

He went over to the other side of the bed, got in it and crawled next to her. "I want to be here for the baby. Please?" He kissed her neck. "Tonight can be a trial run."

She looked at his lips. Gosh they looked delicious. She softly kissed him. "Just for tonight."


	6. hot

**Thank you for reviewing. They are greatly appreciated **

Monica woke up after sleeping so well the night before. Either the baby wasn't kicking all night long or she was able to sleep through the majority of it which was nice. She rolled over on her back, feeling the baby move with her. It was weird having Chandler in bed with her. But she had to admit, the trial run went smoothly.

He slept with his shirt off which made him irresistible to her. He was facing her with his hand resting on her stomach. The baby was calm but she was also balled up to the side where chandler's hand was.

Monica knew she wanted him in her bed every night. Right by her side.

When June came, it seemed hotter than ever. Maybe it was or maybe she thought so due to the fact she was 6 months pregnant.

"Morning Mon." He said walking into the kitchen. She was allowed to be up for an hour at a time. He walked over to her. "Eggs and syrup." He made a face. That was not a combination that he wanted to try.

"The baby wants it be nice." She said looking through a baby magazine.

"Sorry. Ooh cribs. The room across from yours is really big. I think it would be a great nursery" Truthfully, he had been thinking a lot about it. He walked over to the coffee pot and got himself a cup.

"About that." She took a drink of her milk. "I was thinking that once I am off bed rest completely that I would go back home."

He looked her like someone took his candy or crushed his dreams. "Really? You want to leave?"

"Phoebe has been staying there, while she finds her own place. I can't disrupt your life any more than I have. A baby changes everything." She told him.

He took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah I know but I assumed you would want to live here. You, me and the baby. There is plenty of room here. Your apartment is kind of small."

She shrugged. "I know it's little but I love it there. "

"Just think it over?" He asked.

She had a hard time saying no to him. "Ok I will think it over." She winced holding her side, moving in her chair to hopefully find a more comfortable position.

He was quickly at her side. "What is it?" He panicked.

She touched his arm. "Relax. The baby does this new thing now where she pushes on my ribcage." She took his hand and gently pushed where her ribs felt like they were being crushed.

Chandler smiled. "That is a foot."

She winced again. "Do you think you could get her to move?"

"Yes I have done this to patients before.' He gently pushed and rubbed on her rib cage, feeling a couple kicks back at him until she decided to move.

Monica let out a breath of relief. "Much better. "

"Good." He rubbed his hands together. "It's really cold in here."

"No don't touch the thermostat." She begged.

He looked at it. It read 59 degrees. He knew arguing wouldn't get him anywhere. She gets hotter now. The baby likes to be up high in her stomach, pushing on everything and making her hotter. "Fine but I need to go to work. Don't forget Lynn is here if you need anything. So is Jason."

She nodded. "Yes I know."

"That night, Monica laid in bed, reading when she heard Chandler come in.

"Wow." He said.

She wore a white see through night gown. "Hey." She smiled.

He went in the bathroom and changed. "Do you need anything to eat or drink before bed?" He asked.

"No." She put the magazine down. She's actually a little surprised that she doesn't want a late night snack tonight.

"Ok." He climbed next to her in the bed.

Tonight was one of those nights where she really wanted Chandler and having him next to her in bed wasn't helping anything. In fact, it just made her urges stronger. She looked at him, getting himself comfortable. She moved closer to him. As close as her stomach was letting her.

Before he could open his mouth, she was kissing his neck.

He melted, feeling her lips against his skin. He didn't want her to stop. "Mon what are you doing?"

"Ssh." She moved to her hands and knees and moved her kisses to his lips.

Not being able to resist her, he put his arms around her while making out. Soft moans, escaping their mouths as their tongues

Kissing grew more intense and their hands roamed each other's bodies, occasionally feeling gentle kicks against him. Chandler pulled away when he felt himself start to get hard.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, still leaning over him. She was disappointed that he stopped kissing her.

He didn't want to stop. He really wanted her. "We can't do anything Mon. Not until your Dr. gives you the Ok. Any strenuous activity could cause you to go into labor until the placenta is completely fixed."

She moved back into the sitting position. "Ok fine."

He smiled and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry."

She laid down. "It's fine." It wasn't though. S

He laid down too and faced her. "Have you decided if you want to live here yet?"

"No." She said softly.

"I just need to know one thing." He told her.

She looked at him. "Anything."

"That if you decide you want to live in your apartment, I can still see the baby. I want to be a part of her life." He told her softly.

She could see the concern in his eyes. She could see how scared he was of never being able to see his daughter grow up and have to fight through courts for visitation.

She reached over and touched his chest. "You have been amazing. If you want to be in her life then I won't stop you."

His face lit up like he had just won the lottery. "Thanks."

She nodded. She had no doubt in her mind that he would be a wonderful father.

He reached above his head and turned the ceiling fan on seeing that she was already getting hot. "Do you have any names picked out?"

"Oh I have had a boy and girl name picked out since I was 14." She smiled.

He smiled in return. "Can I hear them?"

"Daniel for a boy. Emma for a girl." She said.

"I love them. Little Emma Geller." He nodded. "Yes it has a nice ring to it.

"Actually I was thinking it could be Emma Bing." She shifted in the bed, since the baby decided to stretch out making it hard for Monica to get comfortable.

Chandler felt like he could smile forever. "Wow that means a lot." He took her hand and kissed it. He leaned over and then kissed her forehead. "Night Mon." Then he touched her stomach. "Night Emma."

Monica smiled. She liked the sound of that. Emma. Her baby felt like an Emma. Little Emma Bing. Yes it sounded perfect together. "Night Chandler."


	7. getting ready

**Thank you for reviewing.**

Monica had heard the words she's been wanting to hear for some time now from her Dr. She was finally off of bed rest. She was so happy to not have to sit in bed all day anymore. Now she could enjoy her last 6 weeks.

When they got home, she put her bathing suit on so she could sit in the pool. She was tired of being cooped up inside.

Chandler had a phone call that he had to take. When he was done and saw where she was, he went out there. She had a red bathing suit on, her hair up in a bun and wore her sunglasses.

"Hey." He smiled.

She put her arms on the edge of the pool. "You don't know how happy I am to be out of that bed."

He laughed. "So you're fine now. This means we finally have sex."

Her mouth dropped open and she looked at him, chills going through her body. "You really want to? I mean I'm not really attractive now?"

He sat at the edge of the pool and put her hair behind her ears. "I think you're beautiful."

She really didn't like this. She didn't like having all these desires and not being able to do anything about them. She reached for his hand and rubbed his hand. "Then get in."

His eyes got wide. "In here? You want to in the pool?"

She nodded. "I'm 7 and half months pregnant. This is the most comfortable I've been in a while. I want to enjoy this."

He smiled. "Let me go get changed." He stood up.

"Oh and any chance I can go back to work?" She asked.

He laughed. "Not when you're this pregnant." He said and went in. He ran upstairs and quickly changed his clothes. He grabbed a towel and ran back outside. "Do you need a drink? It's hot. We don't need you getting dehydrated."

She nodded. "Sure." She smiled at the fact that he was so concerned. Maybe it was better to know who the father is and be able to share that experience with him.

Chandler walked over to the intercom he had by the pool. "Jason can you get me an iced tea."

Monica interrupted him. "Chandler Bing if you say milk or water I will hurt you."

He laughed. "Oh and Jason get Monica an iced too please? Just put a little sugar. Not too much."

"You got it." Jason replied back.

Within a couple minutes they got their drinks and Chandler got into the pool with Monica. He got in, feeling the cold water against his legs. He went to the edge of the pool where Monica was and brought her into his arms. Then he began to softly kiss her.

Monica took her legs and put them around his torso. Chandler took her bikini bottoms off then did the same with his swimming trunks. He put the clothes on the edge of the pool.

Before too long, he went in her and a moan escaped her mouth which brought a smile to his.

He went gentle and slow but this was what Monica needed. It was what she had been needing for months.

"Wow." Monica said when they were done. He was good. Surprisingly really good. She would do that again in a heartbeat. She wasn't sure if the reason was the pregnancy but she enjoyed him.

And he enjoyed her. It was worth the wait.

They were both out breath and satisfied. They didn't say anything, just enjoyed each other's company.

"You know what I want to do now?" He asked, playing with her hair.

"Hmm?" Her mind was on what had just happened. The great experience. Sex seemed better during pregnancy. Or maybe Chandler was just better than anyone she had ever been with.

"Go shopping for our daughter. We're sort of running out of time." He said half joking.

She looked down at her stomach. It was so big these days. Seeing her feet was no longer an option. He was right they were running out of time. A little less than two months to go. It was exciting but giving birth was rather scary. "Can we go now?"

"Yes we should." He got out of the pool and helped her out. He handed her a towel to dry off after they got dressed once again from the events in the pool.

She put it around her and started crying.

He looked at her with a concerned look. "What's the matter?"

She wiped her eyes. "I can't fit this towel around me. I don't understand how this baby can grow more. I don't think my skin can expand much more."

Knowing it was just her hormones making her so emotional, he brought her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Don't you worry. This baby will be here soon." He kissed her temple. "Come on let's go shopping."

She nodded. "Sorry I've been so emotional lately."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You're pregnant. It's allowed."

They went to a baby store near the house. Monica was so used to spending on a budget. She only wanted to get a couple things.

"No we're going to get everything we need today." He told her.

"But I can't afford everything in one day." She whispered. She didn't want to broadcast it.

"I'm buying. You have nothing to worry about." He smiled.

"Aw." She rubbed his cheek.

He took her hand and kissed it. They got everything they needed, including enough clothes for multiple babies.

He handed the sales clerk his credit card. "We would like this delivered please ma'am."

"Where to?" She asked when she scanned his credit card.

Chandler looked over at Monica for the answer. She still didn't give him a defiant answer on where she and the baby would leave.

"Give her your address." She smiled.

She could see Chandler's face light up with happiness. Then he turned to the cashier and gave her the address.

"Does tomorrow work for you?" She asked.

Chandler nodded. "Yes we want to set up as soon as possible."

That night, once Monica was sound asleep, Chandler painted the nursery a soft pink color and then her name was written in a hot Pink on the wall where her crib would be placed. Just like Monica had wanted. Once he was done, he decided to go to bed since the stuff would be here tomorrow. And there was a lot he would need to put away. He slowly climbed into bed, careful not to wake her up. She was letting him sleep in her bed still which he loved.

He put his hand on her stomach. He enjoyed a little one on one time with Emma. The little kicks and jabs he got against his hand was a wonderful reminder his daughter was ok.

He wasn't sure how Monica was sleeping through all these kicks. She must just be really tired from all they did today. He softly rubbed her stomach.

"Go to sleep little Emma." He whispered.

After a couple minutes, the kicks finally slowed down. Then he smiled, seeing her stomach move as if the baby had moved into a laying down position to give her mother somewhat of a peaceful sleep.


	8. not now

**As always, thank you for reviewing**

2 weeks. Just 2 weeks. Monica couldn't believe how fast this time as flew by. She was terrified about the pain she could endure at any moment. Her Dr. said the baby had dropped and was ready to come. Dr. Warren said she could go to labor now and it would be ok or she could be late. Being a nurse, she had assisted births that had gone wrong and of course ones that went perfect. It could go either way which freaked her out even more. Monica stopped thinking about it when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She smiled at the thought that it just might be Chandler.

"Come in." She said, pushing her fears to the back of her mind.

The door opened and Lynn stepped through the door. "Mr. Bing had this dress ordered for you. It's for tonight." Lynn placed the white box on Monica's bed.

Monica was confused. "Thank you but what is tonight?"

"Every year, Mr. Bing holds a charity event. He wants you to attend. So get ready. He would have told you but he wanted this dress to a surprise." Lynn said. She smiled and left.

Monica was so happy that she was invited. She carefully opened it and saw a peach colored dress about knee high. It had sparkles on it and the back was a little longer than the front. There was even flats to match. He knew that her wearing heels wasn't exactly going to happen with her feet swelling so easily.

Monica got dressed and did her make-up and hair. Then she went down stairs. She held the banister as she walked down.

Chandler looked up and smiled at her from where he stood in the room. He walked over and helped her down the rest of the way.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

As they walked and said hi to the people he had his arm around her waist.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

She nodded and he led her to the dance floor.

They danced slowly and Chandler smiled every time he felt a kick on his torso.

Monica let out a breath when she felt a pain in her lower stomach. She hadn't felt any Braxton hicks yet so she knew this must be what she was feeling.

Chandler pulled back and looked at her. "You ok?"

She smiled. "I'm great." She couldn't tell him. He would get his fetal monitor, make her sit down and panic.

He rubbed the back of her head. "Ok honey." They danced a little more when he pulled back again. "I want you to marry me."

She looked at him surprised. "What?" That wasn't something she was expecting.

"I know it's sudden but think about it. We could get married before our little girl is born." He smiled.

She wasn't sure why she was thinking this answer. They hadn't really dated yet. "Yes." She said.

He held her face and kissed her. "Oh gosh I wasn't expecting to do this tonight. I don't have a ring."

She rubbed his back. "It's ok."

"Tonight after this event we'll go shopping. It ends at 7." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "Alright."

Once the event was over, he took her ring shopping as promised. She picked out a beautiful ring and Chandler proposed once again. This time on one knee and with a ring in his hand.

"Do you want to go celebrate?" He asked.

She rubbed her stomach, feeling extra big today. "Can we celebrate at home?"

He reached over and rubbed her knee. "Of course."

They got home and he had her wait in the living room while he got her surprise in the kitchen. She sat on the couch and groaned rubbing her stomach when she felt the same pain again.

"Not now little Emma. No more Braxton hicks." She whispered so Chandler wouldn't hear.

Chandler walked into the living room a couple minutes later. "Ok come on."

She looked up at him and frowned. "If you want me up you need to help me. It was hard enough sitting down."

He laughed and helped her off the couch. He put his hand on her lower back and walked with her into the kitchen where two big pieces of Chocolate cake set and two glasses of milk.

"Cake?" She asked surprised. He made her eat so healthy throughout the pregnancy.

He nodded and helped her sit. "You've been so good and ate everything you were supposed to that I thought you deserved this.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She took one might and smiled. "This is amazing."

"Jason made it today." He told her. His phone rang so he answered it. He talked to the person on the other end for a couple minutes and hung up. "I am so sorry but I am on call at this week and a Dr. needs my help."

She waved him away. "No its ok go ahead."

He stood up and kissed her. "But you'll be alone. Lynn is with her daughter who just had a baby and Jason is at a chef convention."

She ran her hand over his tie. "Its fine honest. I'll relax in bed."

"Ok but call if you need anything." He told her, He started walking away but stopped and turned around. "There is a magazine in my office about babies you might like."

She walked over to him and rubbed his back. "Ok bye."

He kissed her and left.

She went up the stairs which seemed so much bigger when you're nine months pregnant and feel like you could pop at any given moment. She walked into his office and got the magazine. When she picked it up she saw a printed out piece of paper.

"A list of nannies in the area. He said he didn't want that as much as I didn't want that." She told herself. She could feel tears in her eyes. "That jerk." She slammed the paper down.

She took a big breath when she felt another pain. This one much stronger than before. This one made her sit down. She took deep breaths until it was over. She slowly stood back up and walked into their room. Packing up to go. There was no way her baby was going to have nannies. She was even more shocked that he lied to her. The father of her baby and the man she is supposed to marry lied to her.

She was putting clothes in her suit case when she felt another pain. One hand on the bed and the other on her stomach as she bent over.

"This can't be happening now." She cried.


	9. baby emma

**Thank you for all the great reviews**

"Emma you have bad timing. Why do you want to come when mommy is trying to leave?" She rubbed her stomach, feeling pressure in her lower stomach that made her quite uncomfortable.

As another one ended, Monica began to pack again. She knew she had 5 minutes before another one would come so she tried to be fast. Well that was easier said than done being 9 months pregnant. She wanted to hurry up so she could get to the hospital. They were hurting worse.

She heard the front door close and heard someone coming up the steps. She was hoping to be gone before he came home.

Chandler frowned when he saw what she was doing. "What's going on?"

She glared at him. "You lied to me. You said you agreed that a nanny wasn't a good idea for the baby. You didn't want her growing up like you did. And yet, on your office desk there was a list of nannies in the area. How dare you go behind my back like this. I thought we agreed to raise her ourselves. I thought I could trust you. " She threw another shirt in the suitcase. "So I will be going back home. And don't bother coming over to see me or Emma."

He shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "Mon it's not like that at all." He walked over to her and touched her arm. "Let me explain." He said helping her sit on the bed. "Please?" The last thing he wanted to do was run off the woman he loved who was carrying his unborn child.

"Fine." She said still upset. She wanted to be furious with him. She wanted to yell at him but something in his eyes told her that he didn't mean any harm and she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"When Ross and Rachel were here last week for dinner, they had asked me if I knew any good nannies. They wanted to get one set up so they wouldn't have to worry about it later. So that paper you found was for them." He rubbed her knee and was relieved when she didn't push him away.

She grabbed her phone and texted Rachel who confirmed that what Chandler had said was true. She was so happy to see he wasn't lying. Then she felt bad for not knowing better that he wouldn't lie to her like that. He truly was a good man and she was lucky to have him.

Monica smiled at him and he smiled in return.

"So can I un pack for you?" He gestured to the opened suitcase on the bed.

She nodded. "I'm sorry." She got off the bed to hug him but as soon as he brought her into a hug, she was bent over in pain again.

Chandler had one hand on her back and the other held her arm. "Oh my gosh are you in labor?"

She nodded, standing up when it was over. "I've been in labor."

His mouth dropped open. "Ok we can take care of this suit case later. We need to get you to the hospital." He held her face and kissed her. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Ah." She winced in pain again. "They are closer together."

"Ok we can get going. Just sit." He helped her. "And I will call Dr. Warren."

"Uh Chandler?" She said as he was getting the number from his phone contacts.

"I know I know I'm hurrying." He said not looking from his phone. He could feel his heart beating fast. He had assisted so many births but when it's your own. It's so different. There were so many emotions going through his mind as once.

"No it's not that. My water just broke." She said.

Chandler's eyes got wide. He fixed the pillows behind Monica as she grabbed his hand through a contraction that lasted for 45 seconds. Then a couple minutes later it happened.

"Please take me to the hospital." She panted.

"Uh I know you aren't going to like this but there's no time." He told her.

She grabbed his shirt. "What do you mean?"

"Your contractions are only 2 minutes apart." He lifted her dress. "I need to take a look."

She nodded. "Ok."

He checked her. "You're already at 8. If we try to make it to the hospital then you might have her in the car. It's your choice. You're the mommy."

"Ok here." She was thankful Chandler's a Dr. at least he knew what he was doing.

He kissed her forehead. "It will be ok. Wait here. I need to grab scissors to cut the cord and some towels."

She grabbed his hand again. "Don't leave me."

"It's ok. I will be right back." He kissed her knuckles.

He ran in the hallway to get towels then ran in his office to get a pair of scissors. When he came back, he held her hand and helped her.

"Get her out of me." She pleaded.

He rubbed her arms. "It won't be much longer."

She shook her head. "I changed my mind. Adoption sounds like a good idea."

He smiled, his hand firmly in hers. "You are doing so good right now. Just remember to breathe."

He checked her again. "You're at 10 now."

"I don't know if I can do it." She breathed.

He rubbed her legs. "Yes you can. Now push when you feel the next contraction."

She nodded and did as she was told.

"Ok I see the head. Just a couple more." He smiled.

After a couple more, Emma was born. Chandler gasped when she came out.

"You did it." He smiled and cleaned her up.

"Is she ok?" Monica asked, collapsing back on the pillows.

He wrapped her up and kissed her head. "She is perfect." He walked over to the side of the bed and handed Emma to her.

"Wow she looks just like you." Monica told him.

Chandler rubbed Emma's cheek. "She's so tiny."

Monica nodded and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I almost left."

Chandler put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad you didn't." He kissed her temple. "We need to get you two to the hospital though so you can properly get checked out."

She nodded, not taking her eyes off her new daughter.

Knowing Monica was in no position to be walking, he called for an ambulance to come.

"I know just the outfit for her to wear to the hospital." He went into the nursery, opened up the second drawer of the dresser and pulled out a pink onesie. Then he went to the changing table and got a diaper. The diapers had baby looney toons on them.

He went back to the room and held up the onesie for Monica to see.

Monica smiled. "That's adorable."

The onesie had white lettering on it that said 'Sorry ladies my daddy is taken.'

"I thought so." He smirked.

"May I?" He asked gesturing to the baby.

She nodded. "You don't have to ask. She's your baby also."

He took her and gently laid her on the bed. She whimpered when he laid her on the bed. "Oh I know its cold baby. Don't worry daddy will do this fast." He kissed her head and put her diaper on. Then he talked to her as he got her dressed.

Monica watched in amazement. Emma was only 20 minutes old and fatherhood already suited Chandler. She couldn't wait for the rest of their lives.

**I hope you liked it. I couldn't make Chandler a liar and ruin what he had. I just couldn't. He's too much of a good man**


	10. Christmas

**Thank you for reviewing**

With Emma being born early, they didn't have to hurry up and get married. They decided to take their time and plan it out. So they decided to get married once it got to spring. Well Monica wanted it and Chandler just went along with it. He wanted to do anything to make her happy.

"Tomorrow will be your first Christmas." Chandler cooed at the 3 month old who sat contently on his lap.

Emma smiled widely at him and started kicking her feet.

Chandler laughed and kissed her cheeks. "Daddy has to go to work now pumpkin. I will be home later though. Then I can play with you and kiss you."

Monica smiled and held her arms out. "She'll be here when you get home."

He put her on his chest and rubbed her back. "When you go back to work after Christmas, you will see just how hard it is to leave her."

"I dread it." Monica took Emma from him and sat her on her lap facing out.

Chandler tickled Emma's foot. "Daddy loves you."

"Chandler go before you're late." She smiled.

While Chandler was gone at work, Ross and Rachel came over to see Emma. With Rachel being so pregnant, they hadn't really been getting out much. Rachel didn't want to. Monica understood, she was in Rachel's situation just a few short months ago.

"Oh Mon she's so cute." Rachel said, smiling at the baby.

Monica smiled. "She looks just like Chandler. I love it but I wish she looked more like me."

Rachel nodded. "She sure does. But Mon she has your eyes."

Monica nodded. At least her daughter had something from her. "When will my niece be here? "Monica asked, rubbing Rachel's stomach.

"Any day. My due date is two days away." Rachel said.

Ross rubbed Rachel's back. "Yeah we can't wait."

"How is Chandler doing with this whole dad thing?" Rachel asked, picking up her cup of hot tea.

Monica smiled at the thought of Chandler. "Great actually. He can't get enough of her. The bad part is, she already knows all she has to do is whimper and he's picking her up."

"Aww that's sweet though." Rachel told her. Rachel touched Monica's arm. "Mon, you're a nurse. Will you please tell your brother that if we have sex this baby will probably come."

Monica laughed and looked at Ross. "It is true Ross. The day before Emma was born, Chandler and I had sex."

Ross made a face. "Ok I didn't need to know that but thanks for the heads up."

"Hey I'm home." Chandler called out later that night. He walked over and kissed Monica and Emma.

Chandler rubbed Emma's cheek as she slept in Monica's arms. "I missed her going to bed."

Monica smiled. She loved seeing him as a father. It suited him so well. "You can put me to bed." She said seductively.

Chandler raised his eye brows. She had been so tired lately, they hadn't really been having sex. "Ok." He rubbed her arm. "Put her in her crib."

Monica did and was relieved that she stayed asleep.

She left the nursery and went in the room she shared with Chandler.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey sexy."

She smiled and pulled him over to the bed. "I'm glad Emma sleeps through noise."

Chandler climbed on her. "You and me both." He slowly started kissing her neck and continued when Monica made noises indicating she enjoyed what he was doing.

They quickly started undressing each other. As they made out, he un hooked her bra and massaged her boobs as he took it off.

Once they were done, they collapsed on the bed next to each other. She laid her head on his outstretched arm.

"I love you." She said softly.

He bent down and kissed her. "I love you too."

She pulled the blanket over them. "I can't wait to marry you in 4 months."

"Me either babe." He kissed the top of her head and turned the light out.

The next morning on Christmas, Monica and Chandler exchanged gifts. Chandler got Monica all kinds of expensive jewelry and Monica got Chandler some new ties and seasoned hockey tickets.

Chandler put a necklace he got Monica on her. He hooked it and kissed the back of her neck before she let her hair fall.

"It looks beautiful on you." He said when she turned around.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I love it."

He kissed her again and they heard Emma on the baby monitor. He put his hands on Monica's shoulders. "You stay here and relax. I'll go get her."

When Emma saw her dad she immediately started smiling, kicking her feet and moving her arms.

"Merry Christmas sunshine." He picked her up and kissed her. "Daddy will change your diaper and then we will go see mommy and see what new toys you got." He laid her on the changing table.

He got a clean outfit after changing her diaper. "Look Emma. It says my first Christmas."

She smiled and spit bubbles came out. Chandler got a burp rag and wiped her mouth off. "You're full of smiles." He tickled her stomach and got her dressed.

"She looks so cute." Monica said when Chandler brought her down. She let Emma hold her finger. "Oh you're getting so big baby."

Chandler kissed the side of her head and sat on the floor with Monica. They helped Emma open her presents.

One of her presents was a play mat. So she could learn to grab things. Monica put it on the floor and Chandler put Emma on her stomach. He moved closer to Monica and put his arm around her.

"I may be biased but she's perfect." He said.

Monica smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "No she is perfect."

Emma moved her hands along the mat for a little while before turning her head to Chandler.

She pouted. "Ehh."

Chandler smiled. "Do you want your daddy baby?" He picked her up and put her on his lap facing him.

Monica sighed. "She already has you around her finger."

"I'm ok with that." He smiled.


	11. back to work

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Also, thank you mondlerfan101 for the ideas for this chapter. I just couldn't think of anything to write.**

"Are you excited to go back to work today?" Chandler asked Monica from his seat at the table while Monica stood at the counter mixing Emma's baby cereal. He held Emma who was happily chewing on her baby rattle.

"Yeah but at the same time, I really don't want to leave her." She said walking over to them.

Chandler took the rattle away and put Emma's bib on her and then handed her to Monica so she could try the cereal for the first time. "You don't have to work anymore if you don't want to."

She smiled. "Thank you that's very kind but I want to work." She dipped the spoon into the cereal. "Ok miss Emma, lets see if you like this."

Monica brought the spoon to Emma's mouth. Emma smiled happily as she ate it.

"Oh good she likes it." Chandler kissed Emma's forehead and brought his coffee cup to the sink.

Monica went to give Emma another bite but Emma tried taking the spoon from Monica, causing the baby cereal on the spoon to go onto the floor and all over Emma's hands.

"Oh man." Emma cleaned up Emma's hands. "Emma Grace Bing you don't do that honey. You're supposed to eat it. Not play with it." Emma smiled at her. "Yeah be a good girl for mommy."

Chandler came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Then he bent down to whisper in her ear since Lynn was nearby cleaning and Jason was putting things in the crockpot for dinner.

"You know, when you take charge like that it really gets me hot." He whispered and seductively bit her ear.

Monica smiled. "It does?"

He rubbed her arms. "Mmhm. I almost wish we didn't have to go to work and I could take you upstairs and do things to you."

Monica laughed. Emma was finally done eating so she handed her to Chandler. "We are now running late." She got some baby wipes to clean up the baby cereal from the floor.

"No you get going. I will clean it up." Lynn offered.

"Are you sure?" Monica was still getting used to having a house keeper and a cook.

Lynn nodded. "Yes now go."

Chandler buckled Emma into the back of Monica's car. "Bye baby girl. Daddy will see you after work."

Then he held Monica's waist and kissed her. "I'll see you at work."

Monica frowned. "This will be the first time with a sitter."

Chandler opened the car door for her. "She'll be fine. She'll be with your mom not a stranger."

Monica sighed. "I just want to get this over with."

He kissed her nose. "Bye." He took the diaper bag off her shoulder. "Goodness Mon. How much milk did you pump? There are so many bottles."

Monica shrugged. "I wanted to make sure my mom has enough for her throughout the day."

Chandler laughed and shook his head. "See you at work babe." He kissed her once more and got into his car.

Monica really missed Emma but she was happy to be back at work. She missed everyone she worked with.

Monica was with a patient. A young woman in her mid 20's. She and her husband had been trying for almost two years to get pregnant and she wanted to know why they hadn't been successful yet.

So Monica started do routine test. While she was doing that, Chandler came into the room and rubbed her butt, distracting her from what she was supposed to be doing.

Ignoring him, she grabbed a cup from the cabinet. "Please pee in this so we can run test."

"Ok." The lady took the cup and left the room to go to the bathroom.

Monica hit chandler with the patient folder. "Why do you keep doing that?" She laughed.

He rubbed her hip. "I can't help it. You look so incredibly gorgeous in your scrubs."

"We're at work. Stop distracting me." She smiled.

He kissed her. "I'll try."

She touched his cheek. "Don't you have work to do?"

"This lady is my next patient." He pinched her butt. "More time with you."

On her lunch break, after calling to check on Emma, Monica called Rachel. She told Rachel about what Chandler was doing at work.

"Maybe you two aren't having enough sex." Rachel suggested.

Monica was going to say that's crazy but she realized that most nights, Monica was going to bed early since Emma was waking up at 6 to eat every morning. "Oh gosh maybe you're right."

When Monica got off the phone with Rachel, Chandler pulling up with lunch that he got from Subway for the two of them.

"There's my beautiful fiancé." He smiled. He handed her, her drink and sandwich.

She took it and they sat at a nearby table. "Am I giving you enough sex?" She asked.

His eyes widened, surprised by this sudden question. "Of course. We have it some nights when you aren't too tired. That's understandable considering you're taking care of an infant all day." He wiped his mouth off. "What made you ask?"

She shrugged. "You have been extra touchy with me lately. And this morning, you were turned on when I told our daughter no. I thought you weren't getting enough."

He laughed. "Do you want to know why I have been extra touchy with you lately?"

She nodded.

"It's because I am really in love with you and I think you're beautiful. I can't keep my hands off of you." He smiled.

She smiled back. She felt butterflies in her stomach. That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever told her before. "I love you."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you too." He rubbed her hand. "And as for this morning, I was serious. I love when you take charge."

She reached over and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll remember that on our wedding night." She teased.

"Hey no fair. You can't get me turned on at work." He smiled.

She laughed. "That's what you get for distracting me today."


	12. Valentines

**Thank you for reviewing**

**This would have been up earlier but I had to write a paper… blah**

**Also if you have an Instagram follow me: friends.04**

**Or a YouTube account: iheartfriends**

The room was somewhat dark but some sunlight found its way into the bedroom through the blinds. Chandler looked down at his fiancé in his arms. She was as close to him as she could get without actually being on top of him. His hand rested on her back. He carefully untangled himself from her and got out of bed. Luckily she didn't even move.

He went to the next room where Emma's room was. He walked over to her crib, seeing the 5 month old playing with her toes.

He laughed and tickled her foot. "What a good girl. You were just lying in here not making a sound."

Emma looked at him, blowing raspberries and making slobber come down her chin.

He took a burp rag and wiped her mouth. "Come here sweet girl." He moved her blanket off her, picked her up and kissed her chubby cheeks. Then he took her over to the changing table and changed her diaper. Which was getting a little complicated because now she liked kicking her feet.

Once he changed her diaper, he got her dressed for the day. "Do you know what today is Emma?" He asked, sitting on the floor with her and pulling some toys out for her.

"Gah." She said rolling over onto her back with her soft block in her mouth and looking at him.

He patted her stomach. "Today is Valentine's Day. Which means that daddy and mommy need to go celebrate and that means that grandma Gellar is going to come over and watch you."

She smiled and started kicking her feet.

Chandler couldn't help but smile at her. He loved the way she would look at him. She looked at him with such love every day. It just melted his heart. Every day he was more and more happy that there was a mix up and he got to be Emma's father and that he got a chance with Monica.

"Come on big girl." He picked her up. "Breakfast time." He took her down stairs and put her in her high chair.

"What can I get for you this morning Mr. Bing?" Jason asked.

"For me, I want eggs, toast and fresh tomatoes. And can you make Emma a little of her baby cereal?" He asked. Then he realized, he was so used to always having a chef that he didn't know how to cook anything. He couldn't even get his baby's cereal for her. He didn't know how. He wanted to learn now more than ever. It was quite embarrassing that he didn't know these things. Especially when it came to making food for his own baby.

Right away, Jason handed Chandler the bowl of baby cereal. He fed Emma and ate his breakfast when it was done. Then he cleaned Emma up and got her out of her high chair.

"Come on, let's go wake up your mommy." He said.

"Eee." Emma touched his face.

Chandler laughed. "Yes mommy. Can you say mommy?"

Emma looked at him with a blank expression.

Chandler shrugged. "We can try later."

He took her upstairs and into the room he shared with Monica. He walked over to his side, got in it and laid Emma down on her stomach in between them.

"Emma get mommy." He whispered.

Blowing more raspberries, Emma grabbed Monica's fingers and tried to instantly put them in her mouth.

Chandler laughed. "Not everything goes in your mouth sweet pea."

He sat Emma up and leaned her against his chest. "Look at you sitting up like a big girl."

She smiled big and shoved her fingers in her mouth, sucking away.

"Morning honey." Chandler said when Monica finally woke up.

She stretched and smiled at her little family. "How long has she been up? I'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep in."

"No don't worry about it. I changed her and fed her. Played with her some. She's fine."

"Morning princess." Monica leaned over kissing Emma's cheeks. "And good morning to you." She kissed Chandler as well.

Enjoying this time with her family, she laid back on her pillow. "Are you ok?" She asked Chandler. He seemed to be in his own world.

"Yeah." He said softly.

She sat up against the head board. Then she reached for Emma and put her on her lap. "You don't seem fine."

He sighed. "I realized something this morning. I depend on Jason and Lynn for everything. I had to have Jason make Emma's cereal because I have no idea how to do it."

Monica reached over and rubbed his arm. "If you want to learn I can teach you."

He nodded. "Ok but it's not just that. I don't know how to make anything."

'I can teach you to make some stuff." She smiled.

He smiled in return. "Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her. "Oh I almost forgot, Happy Valentine's Day."

She touched his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day to you as well."

Later that night, Judy came to baby sit so Monica and Chandler could go out. He took her to a nice 5 star restaurant. Then they went for a walk on the pier that the restaurant was on.

He put his hand on her back. "I love you."

She put her arms around him. "I love you too."

"Why do you keep checking your phone?" He asked. He was almost worried she was bored.

"Oh sorry." She put it in her purse. "I just miss Emma and I want to make sure she's ok. I know she's in bed but I can't help it."

Chandler smiled and put his hand on the back of her head. "I miss her too. Do you want to go home now?"

She nodded. "Sorry." The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the evening.

He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it babe." He took her hand and they walked to his car.

Once they were home, said bye to Judy and checked on Emma, Monica took him into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She pulled out a bar stool and had him sit.

"We are going to start off simple. I want to teach you how to make a cake." She told him, quite excited.

He smiled. "Ok but after could we retire to our room for the night?"

She giggled. "Of course."

He rubbed her butt. "Then I'm in."

She told him what to do and he put the ingredients in. Then they put in the oven and set the timer.

"I did it." He smiled.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You sure did. Good job."

He put his arms around her and put her on the counter. "I couldn't have done it without you and thank you for not laughing at me."

"Of course." She held his face.

He smiled seductively at her. "Does this mean we can go to our room now?"

She laughed and shook her head. "This needs to finish cooking first."

He groaned. "Cooking is a lot of work."

She rubbed the back of his neck. "I can be all yours in about 20 minutes."

"MM I like that." He smiled.


	13. wedding night

**Thank you for reviewing**

With 7 month old Emma sleeping soundly in her crib, Monica and Chandler's wedding night could continue. While Monica rocked the baby to sleep, Chandler got the room ready. He lit some candles and got some chocolate covered strawberries. He knew Monica loved them. They were her favorite. The candles he got were even her favorite scent which was vanilla.

In the nursery, Monica rocked Emma so she would go to sleep. But she kept taking little breaks from eating to softly say dada. Which made Monica smile. She wasn't even just saying it to be saying it. She would look at him and say dada all the time. Or in the morning, she would call for him to come get her from her crib.

Monica rubbed Emma's cheek as she nursed her. "You love your dada don't you? Why can't you say mama too?"

Emma just looked up at her, her eyes slowly closing. "Don't worry, we can work on it tomorrow. Thank you for being such a good girl at the wedding."

Emma smiled.

"Yeah you were great. You didn't even cry." Monica said.

Sitting there rocking her, Monica thought about the day Emma had first said it and how happy Chandler was.

_It happened last week. Chandler who was already dressed was in charge of getting Emma ready while Monica took a shower before work. He got her dressed and smiled when he was done. Monica was getting dressed and hearing what Chandler was saying in the baby monitor with a smile on her face._

"_You're getting so big Emma." He picked her up. "Daddy doesn't want you to get big."_

"_Dada." Emma said._

_Chandler gasped. "Oh my gosh you did it. You just called me dada. Mon did you just hear that?!"_

_Monica hurried into the nursery. "I did." She kissed the back of Emma's head. "Oh I just love the sound of her little voice."_

_Chandler had the biggest smile on his face. "I can't believe it." He held Emma close, kissing her. "It's a shame she does this right before we have to go into work for the day. I would rather stay home." He looked at her pleadingly. "I want to take the day off."_

_She smiled. "If you want to spend the day with her that's fine."_

_He raised Emma over his head and brought her back down for a kiss. "Just you and me today baby."_

After a couple minutes, Emma was asleep and Monica was able to put her in her crib without her waking up.

She started untying her robe as she walked into her bedroom, knowing the night gown she had on underneath would make her new husband go crazy. When she got to the door, she stood in the door way just watching him do last minute touches to make it perfect. She waited for a moment to see if he would notice she was there. When he didn't, she cleared her throat causing him to turn around.

When he looked at her, words wouldn't come out of his mouth. She wore a light pink see through night gown that made her curves stand out. He tried to tell her how great she looked but he was speechless. "Wow."

She smiled, proud that she could do that to him after having a baby. She had been working out a lot though to get her body back into shape.

He walked over to her and held her hands, taking a look at her from head to toe once again. "My gosh you look amazing." She truly and honestly took his breath away like she did many times before.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him two times. "I'm so glad we're finally married."

He rubbed her back, loving how silky her night gown felt on his fingertips. "So am I."

"And just think, last year I was your annoying boss." He laughed, causing her to laugh as well. He loved her laugh. Besides when their baby called him dada, her laugh was the best sound.

He brought her over to the bed and sat down. "Here I got these because I know they're you're favorite." He brought the chocolate covered strawberry to her mouth and fed it to her.

"Very good." She told him and fed him one as well.

He ate the strawberry and licked the chocolate off her fingers in the process.

She leaned back on the pillows, he did as well. He sat up on his elbow, leaned slightly over her and kissed her.

She held his face and kissed her again. "Wait. We should shut the door in case Jason or Lynn come up here." The last thing she wanted was for one of them to walk in while her and Chandler were being intimate with the door wide open.

He ran his finger up and down her arm slowly. "We don't have to worry about them. I booked them rooms at nice hotels for a couple of nights so we can have the house all to ourselves." He kissed her again.

She played with his tie. He was still dressed from the wedding. "Perfect." They had never been home by themselves for more than just a couple hours before. Now they got a coupe days.

He kissed her again, this time the kiss deepened and he slowly moved his way on top of her, removing his jacket and tossing it on the floor in the process, not caring if it got wrinkled. He was only thinking about one thing tonight.

"Wait." She stopped him.

He put his hands on the bed to raise himself off of her some. "Is something wrong?"

She opened the drawer on the night stand and pulled out a condom. "You need to wear this. I'm ovulating."

He took it from her. He looked at it for a couple seconds then back at her again. "Wouldn't it be great to have another baby?"

Her eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. If you were to get pregnant tonight the baby would be born when Emma turned 16 months old." He smiled.

She rubbed his arms. "Honey I love you, I really do but I want to wait until Emma is older before having another baby. Can't we just enjoy her being a baby for a while?"

"Ok." He smiled. "I will put this on then."

She brought his face to her lips and kissed him. "Thank you."

He went to her neck. "You're mine now. Prepare for a wild night." He nibbled on her neck, causing her to giggle.


	14. love cooking

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Thank you Mondlerfan101 for the cute idea.**

**Quick question: Does anyone watch Pretty Little liars? I do and last night's episode was crazy. I was not expecting that one.**

"Ok Emma." Chandler said, sitting at the table and pulling her high chair closer. "These." He put a few cut up pieces of watermelon on her tray. "Are watermelon." He looked at them closely. "They're star shaped."

Monica smiled from her spot in the kitchen. "I did that. I thought it was a cute idea."

Chandler nodded. "Very cute." He focused his attention on the 10 month old in front of him. "And this is banana." He put a few pieces on there as well. "And these are cheerios. They are very good for you."

After looking at her choices, Emma picked up a watermelon piece and put it in her mouth half way and offered it to Chandler.

He laughed. "I love you but that is gross. I like my food with no slobber thank you."

"Da." She said offering it again. She was trying her best to stretch her hand out farther to his mouth.

"You eat it baby girl." He took it from her and put it in her mouth. "Mm isn't that yummy?"

Emma laughed and Chandler swore he fell in love with her all over again. She was the best girl in his life besides Monica.

Monica walked over with two plates for them to eat. Jason was doing morning shopping so she made eggs, hash browns, sausage and toast with fresh jelly.

He took one bite and rubbed her hand. "This may be the best food I have ever eaten." It was amazing that someone that didn't go to culinary school could cook so well.

She rolled her eyes. "I married you. You don't have to pretend. You can be honest with me. I won't be mad."

"That's just it. I am being honest with you. Completely honest. You are an amazing cook. Who taught you?" He took a drink of his orange juice. He was intrigued to hear more.

"My mom did. Every Sunday it was really important for her to have all of us be together. So she always made a huge meal and I helped. I learned a lot." She smiled at the memory. Her and her mom had been doing that every Sunday since she was 5 and became interested in learning how to make the things Judy was making in the kitchen.

Chandler looked at Emma was content with the food on her tray. He loved that she took the time to make shapes into Emma's fruit. His parents always had nannies for him. They never took the time to do this stuff for him. Now he wasn't close with either one of them. Emma was putting one in her mouth at a time and swallowing before putting more in. It was something they taught her to do when she started feeding herself. She learned fast. She was smart. Chandler swore she got that from her mom.

Then he looked back at Monica. "You like cooking don't you?" He could see that sparkle in her eye.

She had just taken a bite of food so she didn't want to talk. She just simply nodded. Cooking was one of her favorite things to do.

"Ok. What if I got rid of Jason?" He softly asked.

Her eyes widened. He loved having Jason there. In fact, Jason had been with him for years. Ever since Chandler lived there. Which was 9 years. "Chandler you don't have to do that. Jason has worked for you for years." Chandler and Jason were like family. Or at least that's what Monica had thought.

"Yeah but you're my wife and think about it, we need privacy here. If you don't want to cook then he can stay. But if you want to cook then he can go. He's a great chef. He won't have any problems getting a job." He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

She really wasn't expecting him to tell her this. "I would love to cook."

"Then I will talk to Jason." He smiled.

She stood up to get more coffee and he pulled her onto his lap. "And it would be great to have some privacy. Don't you think?"

She kissed him and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes I would love that."

She stood up and he rubbed her butt.

"And what if I keep Lynn's pay the same and she only comes here to clean twice a week?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" She just wanted to make sure he wasn't making drastic decisions.

"Yeah positive. I'll talk to them tonight."

That night, Monica had Emma in the bath will all of her toys. She made sure she got all of the soap out of Emma's hair.

"Mama." She squealed as she splashed.

Last month Emma finally started saying mama and now she realized what Chandler has been talking about the last 3 months. It was the greatest feeling in the world no matter how many times Emma said their names.

"Yeah baby." Monica kissed her head. "I'm your mama."

After letting Emma play some, the water started getting a little cold so it was time to get out. She grabbed Emma's piglet towel and wrapped her up. Then carried her into the nursery to put on her diaper and pajamas.

"There are my girls." Chandler said walking into the room.

Monica looked at him then finished buttoning Emma's pajamas. "Hey honey."

He put his arm around her and smiled at Emma. "So I talked to Jason and Lynn."

Monica cringed, hoping they wouldn't be upset.

"They have no hard feelings. Jason was wondering when we would want privacy and Lynn had been trying to get the courage to ask me for more time with her daughter and grandchild." He said.

Monica let out a breath of relief. "Oh good. I'm glad they weren't upset."

Chandler picked Emma up off the changing table now that Monica was done dressing her. "Did you notice she feels warm?"

Monica frowned. "No I didn't." She felt Emma's forehead and felt how warm she was. Then she felt bad that she didn't notice.

Emma whimpered, not liking her parents taking turns touching her forehead over and over.

"Sorry baby." Chandler put his finger in her mouth and smiled. "Here's the problem. She has teeth coming in. She has 4 coming in right now."

"Aw." Chandler rubbed Emma's back.

"Hold on." She looked on one of the shelves of the changing table and got some medicine and gave it to Emma. "There that will make you feel better." She rubbed Emma's back again and looked at Chandler. "Do you care if she sleeps with us tonight? I want to keep an eye on her fever." The last thing Monica wanted was Emma getting too hot with a fever through the night.

"Of course I don't mind." Chandler fixed the little bit of hair Emma had on top of her head. "How does that sound Emma? Would you like to have a sleep over with mommy and daddy tonight?"

Emma smiled and touched his cheek.

"I guess that's a yes." Chandler took her tiny hand and kissed it.


	15. bring baby to work

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I was trying to write earlier but I was just not liking how it was going.**

Monica and Chandler were so happy about today. Today was bring your child to work day. Luckily they worked together so there was no discussion about who Emma was going to work with.

"Dada." Emma said from the back seat of Monica's car.

Monica took a glance in her review mirror to see Emma holding her Sippy cup and holding her stuffed elephant. "I know baby. Daddy had to leave for work early but today you get to be with mommy and daddy at work." She pulled into the parking lot of the Dr. Office and parked her car. She got out, opened the back door and got Emma out. When she got her out, she fixed her dress and made sure the shorts that were on underneath were pulled up. Then she got her diaper bag.

Chandler came running out to her car, like he had been watching for her to come. "Let me help." He took the diaper bag, Sippy cup and Emma's elephant that she took everywhere. Chandler got it for her from a claw machine.

"Dada." Emma smiled.

Monica kissed her husband. "She has been asking for you the whole ride up here."

Chandler kissed Emma. "Hi baby."

Monica moved out of the way and Chandler closed the car door for her. They went in the office where some of the people brought their small children to work as well.

When they walked in, one of the nurses Amanda immediately took Emma from Monica.

"She gets cuter each time I see her." Amanda cooed.

Monica smiled. "When is your baby due?"

"December 27th." Amanda said, playing with Emma's hair.

Monica softly clapped her hands. "Getting close. Just two more months." She was happy for Amanda but a part of her missed Emma being a tiny little baby. Chandler really wanted another baby. Maybe she did too but she wasn't sure. This needed some thought.

Emma spent the day at the office. When Chandler was with a patient, Monica took care of Emma. Chandler did the same when Monica was working.

Chandler had Emma sitting on his desk. He looked in her diaper bag and saw a zip lock bag of cheerios for Emma to have as a snack. He put a napkin down and put some cheerios down.

"Can you say thank you Emma?" He asked. They figured that now that she was 13 months old it was time she learned.

Emma pointed to him and smiled.

Chandler smiled back. He couldn't resist that cute little face of hers. It got him every time. "Say thank you." He encouraged her.

She looked at him for a moment like she was really thinking about how she would say it to him. "Ta." She replied.

"That's a start. I'll take that as a thank you." He leaned over and kissed her head.

When it was nap time, Monica brought Emma into Chandler's office. She knew that would be the quietest place to get her to go to sleep. Monica sat down and began rocking her. Monica covered her up and Emma held her elephant close. Monica kissed the top of her head, hoping she would still go to sleep even though she wasn't home or at Judy's house.

Before long she was sleeping. It was at that moment Monica realized she had nothing in this room to let Emma sleep on. She carefully grabbed her phone from her pocket. She didn't want Emma to wake up. She texted Chandler:

Chandler: Will you please go to my car and get the stroller from the trunk.

No reply. He must have not saw it. Monica leaned her head back on the chair. She would be sitting there for a while.

To her surprise, Chandler walked in with the stroller.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded. "I saw your text but I was with a patient." He opened up the stroller and laid the seat down so she could sleep.

Monica got up from the chair and placed Emma into it with her elephant. Then Chandler covered her up.

Since it was lunch time, Chandler went out to get them lunch while Monica stayed with Emma.

"I miss her being little." Monica said as they ate.

Chandler smiled widely. "I have the perfect solution for that."

Monica laughed and shook her head. "Can we really handle an infant and Emma that will be 2 by the time the next one is born?"

"I think so. She's not a bad kid." Chandler pointed out.

Monica nodded in agreement, taking a bite of her sub.

Chandler reached over and rubbed her leg. "I think that it will perfect. And think about it. We will be able to make a baby the natural and fun way this time." He winked at her.

Monica took a deep breath and looked at Emma who was still sleeping away in her stroller. "I don't know."

"What's the problem?" Chandler asked. He knew there had to be something going on.

She looked at him and fidgeted with her wedding ring on her finger. "I'm just scared."

He looked at her with concern and rubbed her back soothingly. "Of what baby?" He asked in the gentlest way a person could.

She took a few seconds before answering. She had never mentioned this before. Not even to herself for a while. "What if the same thing happens with the next baby?"

He rubbed the back of her head. "It won't. The placenta detaching is rare. It won't happen a second time. Watch, you'll get pregnant and be able to work until maternity leave. Everything will be fine."

Monica smiled at him. He always knew how to make her feel better. He always had the right things to say and she appreciated that. "Thank you."

He kissed her temple. "Why didn't you tell me sooner honey?"

She shrugged. "I thought it would pass over. That this feeling would go away and I would want to get pregnant again."

He gave her leg a squeeze. "Well nothing has to happen right now. Take your time and thank it over. And when you're ready to try again just let me know and we will."

"You're the best." She rubbed his cheek. "I feel bad though. You have been wanting another one for months."

He held her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "I have but right now I am happy with having Emma and you're happiness means more to me than having another baby. I mean what's the point in trying if you're scared. It's supposed to be something we're both thrilled about."

If it was possible, Monica had just fallen in love more with Chandler. She leaned over and kissed him sweetly.


	16. getting bigger

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica just wasn't feeling well so she decided to stay home with Emma today. Even though Chandler protested. He wanted Emma to go to one of their parents' house so Monica could rest. Emma must have known Monica wasn't feeling well, she climbed onto the couch and snuggled up to her mom.

Monica kissed the top of Emma's head. "You know mommy doesn't feel good don't you?"

"Mama." Emma kissed Monica's cheek.

"Thank you baby that makes mommy feel better." Monica smiled at her 17 month old daughter.

Monica opened her pictures and showed them to Emma. "Who is that Emma?"

Emma smiled. "Dada."

Monica nodded. "Good job." She went to the next picture. "Who is that?"

"Ra ra." Emma said happily. Ra ra meant Rachel.

"And that?" Monica asked her.

Emma clapped her hands. "Emma."

Monica laughed. "You're so smart. It's nap time for you though." She stood up, feeling a wave of sickness rush over her. It quickly subsided so she picked Emma up and carried her to her room.

"I am going to take a nap too." Monica said.

"Potty." Emma said quietly. She was being potty trained.

Monica sighed. She really wasn't feeling well. She would rather just change her diaper and be done with it. "Ok come on kiddo."

In the bathroom, Emma had her own personal potty that she used.

Monica took her diaper off and put Emma on it. After she went, Monica praised her and put a diaper back on her before putting her to bed. She covered Emma up and handed her the elephant that she loves so much.

"Love you Emma." Monica rubbed her cheek.

"You." Emma smiled, meaning love you too.

After leaving the nursery, Monica went to lay down on the bed for a little while. She slept so good last night, she had no idea why she was this tired.

Monica woke up to a soft kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Chandler sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed the upper part of her arm. "Hey honey."

She rubbed her eyes, still trying to wake up.

"You ok?" Chandler asked with his hand still on her arm. "I came home for lunch to check on you."

She nodded and looked at the clock on the night stand. "Oh my gosh I've been asleep for almost 3 hours."

"Emma's still asleep too. How are you feeling?" He asked sweetly.

"Not sick anymore but I still feel like I could sleep for a couple more hours." She frowned. "I just don't want to get Emma sick."

"You won't this isn't something she can get." He smiled.

She looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

He felt her forehead just to double check and sure enough it had been almost a week and still no fever.

"I think we made a baby." He said, his smile somehow growing wider.

At first she was going to say no way but then she thought about. She was sick when she woke up and sometimes into the afternoon. Certain foods made her queasy and she doesn't remember getting her period this month or last month.

"I'll go buy a test when Emma wakes up." She said.

He kissed her forehead. "I almost bought one on my way here but I didn't have time."

"You bought me some when we found out about Emma. It's my turn now." She joked.

He laughed. "Fair enough." He kissed her. "I need to get back to work." He looked at her lovingly. "I love you."

She intertwined their fingers together. "I love you too."

He kissed her hand. "I'll see you tonight."

"Ok." She watched him walk away.

"So what did you find out?" Chandler asked when he found out. He could hardly contain his excitement, hoping he was right.

"I didn't get out. I'm sorry. I just wasn't feeling well at all." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed the back of her head, then her back. "Don't worry about it. I will just go get one."

"Ok." She pulled back and played with his tie. "I also didn't cook."

He smiled. "That's alright too. I will pick up something." He looked down and saw Emma coming towards him with her elephant.

"Hi there princess." He bent down and picked her up, placing kisses on her face and making her laugh.

"Hi dada." She smiled very proud of herself.

"Do you want to go bye bye with daddy?" Monica had been with her all day and he thought she could use a little break.

She nodded.

"Ok." He kissed Monica's cheek. "We'll be back."

After the door shut, Monica sat on the couch and instinctively her hand went to her stomach. How great would it be if she was pregnant again? And if this time there were no issues? She just hoped that if she was pregnant, Emma would be ok with it. Also the thought of being in her third trimester and chasing around a toddler seemed tiring. Still, she would love nothing more than to experience being pregnant again.

A little while later, Chandler and Emma returned, the smell of Subway filling the room. "Ok honey, I got dinner and I got you three test."

She took the small brown bag from him that had the test in them. "Ok I will go do this now."

He gently squeezed her hand. "Good luck babe."

With not being able to actually eat a sub, Chandler put her in her high chair and took the turkey out of the bread and put it on her tray. Then he tore the bread into tiny pieces, putting that on her tray as well.

"Is that good?" Chandler asked Emma as she ate. She seemed to be really into it.

"Yes." She took a piece of turkey and handed it to him.

Chandler smiled. He loved the sound of her little voice. "No baby." He held up his sub. "Daddy already has some."

Chandler was growing impatient. 3 minutes goes by fast when pregnancy test are involved.

"Well?" Chandler asked when Monica finally came into the kitchen. He could feel his heart beat speed up.

Monica held up all three test. "They're all positive."

Chandler's face lit up. "That's incredible." He stood up and brought her into a hug. He held onto her, not wanting to let her go. "Oh I am so happy."

Monica smiled. "I am too."

They pulled away and looked at Emma who was still happily eating. They couldn't wait to have another little mini Emma.

Once dinner was done, they both gave Emma a bath just like they did every night. Then Monica got her dressed.

"Did you know you're going to be a big sister?" Monica asked her when they sat on the couch with Chandler to say good night.

Emma looked at Monica with a confused look on her face.

"Mommy is going to have a baby." Chandler smiled. He lifted Monica's shirt a little bit. "See? The baby is going to live in there like you did." He put his hand on her stomach.

Emma did the same, trying to copy her dad. "Baby?" She asked trying to understand.

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other.

"Yes Emma good job." Monica said.

"Can you give the baby kisses?" Chandler asked.

Emma smiled and did as she was told, making Monica and Chandler smile once again.


	17. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Here is the last chapter**

Monica stood in the bathroom brushing Emma's brown hair while Emma brushed her doll's hair.

"Are you ready for your first day of kindergarten?" She asked.

"Oh yes mommy. I'm excited." Emma said.

Emma had been counting down the days for a couple weeks now. She was very ready. She loved to learn and couldn't wait to make new friends. She was always good at making friends wherever they went.

Monica smiled. She was happy that Emma was so happy and not scared but she was also sad that her oldest child was starting school. "Are you sure because you can stay home with mommy today."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "No I want to go to school."

"Ok if you really want to." Monica put down the hair brush. "Ok hair is done."

Emma hopped off her step stool. "Can I show daddy how pretty I look?"

"Yes." Monica said. She was really trying not to cry today. She couldn't believe Emma was 5 and going to school. She would rather her stay little.

Emma went into the kitchen where Chandler was getting himself a cup of coffee in his mug to take with him to work.

"Daddy look at me." She smiled, twirling around.

Chandler turned around from the counter. "Oh you look beautiful." He picked her up. "Now you can go to school and make all kinds of new friends."

Emma nodded. "Don't worry, you're still my best friend."

Chandler smiled and kissed her temple. "You're mine too kiddo."

Monica walked into the kitchen with her purse on her arm and her sunglasses on her head.

Chandler put Emma down and helped her get her back pack on that was on the chair at the table. "I love you have a good day."

She hugged him. "I love you too daddy." She hurried to the door, eager to get going.

Monica turned to go with her when Chandler put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "It's going to be ok."

She smiled slightly. "That obvious that I'm upset?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him and left.

Monica felt like a complete basket case on the way home from school. She cried the entire time. She looked in her mirror when she got home to make sure it didn't look like she had been crying before she went inside. She tried her best to fix her make-up and went in.

"Mommy." 3 year old Daniel ran to her when she walked in the door.

"Hi baby." She smiled. She was so happy he wasn't starting school yet. She still had another two years before he would be going into kindergarten.

Chandler put his hand on the small of her back. "Are you going to be ok when I go to work or do I need to stay home?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine." She put Daniel down so he could finish playing with his Lego's.

"Ok." He kissed the baby's head in his arms that was only a month old. "Ok baby Jack, have a good day with mommy and your brother." He carefully passed the baby off to her and she held him close.

Chandler rubbed the back of her head. "Just try not to cry."

Monica frowned. "I'll try." She wiped her eyes. "I guess my hormones are still crazy from having Jack."

He kissed her. "I'll be back later." He kissed Jack. "Bye baby boy."

Daniel held onto his legs. "You have to go?"

Chandler ran his fingers through Daniel's light brown hair. "Yeah buddy. I have to go to work. If I don't go I won't have money to buy you food or toys."

Daniel gasped. "No food or toys would be bad."

Chandler nodded. "Yeah it would."

Daniel let go of him. "You go then."

Chandler laughed. "Ok bye guys."

That night, both boys were already asleep for the night and Emma would be soon. Monica peaked her head in their bedroom where chandler was.

"Emma is ready for her story now." She told him.

"Ok." He walked past her, pinching her butt and went into Emma's room. "Hey kiddo."

Emma held her stuffed elephant close. The one she had for years. She just couldn't part with it. "Will you read Dora's adventure again?"

Chandler nodded. He was really getting tired of reading that story almost every night but he loved Emma and enjoyed making her happy, just like he did with all three of their kids. He grabbed the book from the bookshelf and sat on Emma's bed. He opened to the first page and began reading.

By the time he had finished reading, she was sound asleep. He turned her light off and tip toed out of her room.

He walked into the bedroom and took Monica's hand. "Come with me for a minute."

She didn't know what was going on but she didn't protest.

He took her into the kitchen where there were candles on the table, assorted fruit and a chocolate fountain in the middle.

"What's this for?" She asked. She knew she didn't forget his birthday or an anniversary. At least she hoped she didn't.

He pulled her in front of him and put his arms around her waist from behind. "It's because I love you dearly and I know you have been stressed about Emma starting school and you just had a baby so I know you've been more emotional lately and I wanted to do something nice for you."

Stupid hormones. She could already feel herself tearing up. She leaned against him. "Thank you. I love it."

He kissed her shoulder. "Good I'm glad." He let go of her and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Then he sat down next to her.

He dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and fed it to her.

"Mm." This is amazing.

He rubbed her cheek and looked at her with love. "Thank you."

She looked at him confused. "For what?"

He took her hand and rubbed it. "Giving me a chance, marrying me, having three kids with me, having an amazing marriage with me."

No they weren't perfect, but she had to agree. They had a pretty great marriage. They worked as a team and rarely fought about anything. It was also great that they worked together, lived together and never got tired of being around each other.

She kissed him, her hands around his neck and his around her waist. "You don't have to thank me." She leaned back in her chair, eating fruit with chocolate. "We never discussed this. How many kids do you want?"

He wiped the chocolate off his hands with a napkin. "I want four but if you don't want more then I understand."

She shook her. "No four sounds great. Well in a couple years when Jack is older though."

"You know what sucks?" He asked.

"What?" She took a drink of her apple cider.

"The whole waiting 6 weeks to have sex after having a baby. We still have two weeks to go." He frowned.

She giggled. "It will be ok." Although, she had a hard time resisting him most days.

He shrugged. "It would be easier if you weren't so hot."

They leaned in to kiss again when they heard Jack crying.

They both sighed pulling away. Duty calls but they wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
